the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanyū Uzumaki
'Approval: ' 2/3/14, 33 feats, Razzesilverblood(v3.1.) 'Appearance and Personality' Tanyū is tall and lean with long red hair and golden eyes. She wears neither forehead protector nor other marks to identify her as belonging to any particular village. She is outgoing, prone to rambling, and is easily distracted. She is definitely a bit on the ditzy side and can often be found drunk and/or drinking. She absolutely loathes cannibals for they are scary and vile. But she does love food! And she most especially loves it when other people buy food (and/or alcohol) for her. tanyu2.jpg tanyu3.jpg tanyu4.jpg tanyu5.jpg 'Stats' (Total: 289) ' '''Strength: 40 ' 'Speed: 34 (-1) ' 'Chakra Levels: 20 ' 'Chakra Control: 24 ' 'Endurance: 23 ' '''CP: 250 Banked: 2 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Medical Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Seishin Hosuto: Kinryu the Golden Dragon ' 'Chunin: Summoning Contract: Spiders ' 'Jonin: Kenjutsu ' 'S-Rank: Sage Mode ' 'Kage Rank: Masamune ' '''Abilities and Equipment 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 34 Banked feats: 0 Medical Specialist # Mystical Palm Technique - allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. CP, charge to 60 CP #'Chakra-Enhanced Strength' - The user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their strength. to STR, 20/round #'Pentacle Healing' - Must take mystical palm first. This allows for an instant heal of 2xs the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign. CP, charge to 80 CP Seishin Hosuto # Seishin Chakra - all spirit beasts have a very large reserve of chakra that their host can draw upon. (User gets 15CP for each feat invested in Seishin Hosuto abilities) # Shroud of Kinyru - The Seishin Hosuto is awakened, and the user is cover in a shroud of the beast. When Tanyū enters this state she is covered in golden chakra. Grants +4 full boosts to Str, Spd, and End. If the shroud is active, seishin beams cost 20 CP if that is the only offensive action taken that round. CP/round # Dragon's Tail - A whip made of golden chakra that can be used for attacks or grabbing. It has a reach of approximately 20 feet. If used as an attack it hits with 20 CP of damage (more if charged). It can also be used to grab foes and restrain them with 20 CP worth of force. CP to activate, 10 CP/round to maintain; charge to 60 CP #'Seishin Beam' - The bijuu have their bombs, the seishin have their beams. The seishin beam is a very powerful and very taxing technique. It shoots out a beam from the mouth or hand at with a length of around 60ft, it can be used long enough to spread it in a 90 degree spread or focused on a spot for more damage. CP, charge to 80 CP #'Mind Duality' - The user and Seishin have become one in mind, and they are able to use this to their advantage. It gives the user advanced perception and reflexes. +3 partial to speed (reaction) and +3 partial to strength (to hit). CP/round #'Genjutsu Resistance' - The user can spend equal CP to the opponent's genjutsu debuff to remove 1 round of the debuff. This also follows supercharge mechanics for removing debuffs, i.e. every 20 CP more put into this feat removes an additional round. Summoning Contract: Spiders #'Jorōgumo' - A large spider that Tanyu can summon to aid her in battle. CP Str 32 Spd 15 CC 10 End 16 82 CP Monsterification stats: Str 40 Spd 15 CC 10 End 20 82 CP #'Summons Enhancement' - +40 SP to Jorōgumo #'Summons Enhancement' - +40 CP to Jorōgumo #'Jorōgumo Debuffing Bites'- ##'Chomp'- Jorōgumo bites the opponent and releases a venom into the victim's body that slows their movements (-8 to speed for 2 rounds; strength-based hit). ##'Nibble' - Jorōgumo bites the opponent and releases a venom that leaves them greatly weakened (-8 to endurance for 2 rounds; strength-based hit). #'Anansi' - A great big hairy brown spider that can be summoned for combat. CP Str 40 Spd 10 CC 0 End 25 41 CP Monsterification: Str 49 Spd 10 CC 0 End 25 41 CP #'Summons Enhancement' - +40 SP to Anansi #'Summons Enhancement' - Size increase to Anansi, makes him super big and +5 to STR and END Kenjutsu #'Oboro Muramasa' - A black katana with red markings down the center made from quality chakra conducting metal. It has a passive +10 CP drain upon hitting the opponent. Up to 40 CP can be channeled into the blade to drain CP investment x 1.5 + 10 CP from the opponent if the hit is successful; if unsuccessful the sword gobbles up the CP put into it. #'Serpent Sword' - A silvery sword with segments that can be turned into a bladed whip, then back into a solid sword, with a twist of the hilt. The blade has incredible cutting potential and can shear through almost anything that is not a legendary item. The sword will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP. If the user invests 10 CP into the blade it can slice through 20 CP barriers. #'Dance of the Wind' - A flowing and graceful sword stance that specializes in mobility. The user often performs all manner of acrobatics to dodge and parry attacks, and then often follows up with quick attacks of her own. partial bonus to speed (dodge), 20 CP/round Sage Mode #'Aspect of the Spider' - Upon entering sage mode, the user's skin becomes chitinous and slightly darkened, offering greater protection against attacks (manifested as stat boost): +12 to endurance. 40 NCP/round #'Improved senses' - While in sage mode the user can feel the presence of chakra. She can tell where people are just by their chakra source, no matter how well they are hidden. The user can identify and separate people by their chakra alone. The user also can roughly estimate how much chakra another person has. Finally the user can tell if someone is using a jutsu, where it is coming from, and what nature the jutsu is associated with. #'Summon mosterification' - Summons who are summoned while the user is in SM receive an extra 40 CP or 40 SP, the users choice upon summoning. Costs 40 NCP to summon. #'Empowered Jutsu' - Once per turn the user may give a jutsu a "free super charge" equal to (10* the number of feats he/she has invested in sage mode). This means that if the user has invested 40 NCP in a jutsu and has 5 feats invested in SM, the resulting jutsu is 90 CP for the cost of 40 NCP. Remember this only happens once per turn! A jutsu that has been supercharged in this manner cannot be charged further. The free supercharge bonus caps at +60. The base cost of the supercharged jutsu must be paid with NCP. Current supercharge = +50 CP to base cost of jutsu. #'Summon fusion' - A user who takes this feat will fuse with their summon. This has two advantages, one, the summon no longer looses CP every round it is out, and the cost of SM will be lowered by 10. Unfortunately the fused summon will also no longer be able to move independently of the user. This does not mean it cannot attack with jutsu, or even physical attacks if targets are close enough, just that the summon is fused and anchored to the SM user. Masamune #'Masamune' - The sword is 7 feet long, yet made of a strange and light substance for easy handling. The long blade is generally strapped to the user's back due to it's length and has a slight shimmery green hue to the metal. The sword is sentient and capable of conversing with it's user and even bonding with them. The sword will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP. If the user invests 10 CP into the blade it can slice through 20 CP barriers. #'Masamune Sensing' - The sword has weak sensory capabilities, able to detect chakra sources within 50m and inform the blade's wielder of their presence. However, it's not particularly good at distinguishing between large animals, civilians, and high ranking ninjas, nor is it particularly accurate in determining where those sources are. (Or perhaps the sword is a bit of a jerk and doesn't care to tell all?) For example, the sword may sense 6 people inside a building, but would only be able to identify that 1 of those is in the room immediately ahead and would give no clue as to how strong that opponent is. However, if the blade draws an opponent's blood, it's ability to track that opponent increases dramatically to the point where the sword can precisely pinpoint the injured opponent. This is limited to the current fight/mission/thread. Passive #'Crippling Blow' - Contrary to it's name, this attack does not truly cripple the opponent, but the person struck by this attack feels greatly weakened afterwards. -12 END for 2 rounds. CP #'Disorienting Strike' - By channeling chakra into the blade, the user is able to affect the user's ability to perceive and thus respond to events around them. -12 SPD for 2 rounds. CP Other # 6 x Stats 'Equipment' Default swords: Oboro Muramasa & Serpent Sword (feats above) *(9) Military rations pill x 3 *(6) samurai armor *(3) 2 smoke bombs *(4) retractable shield *poisoned kunai (reduces enemy speed by 5 for 2 rounds) *single kunai - 1 mission use 'Quest points' *'Total: 252' *'Banked: 4' *'Reset Day: Friday (0/12)' 'Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 193,000 * Ryo spent: 0 * Ryo left: 193,000 'Completed Missions' S-Rank ' 11/15/13 - Fleshbags - 4 QP 11/26/13 - Sakeron - 4 QP 11/30/13 - Asimilon the all Knowing - 4 QP 12/12/13 - Reclaiming the Jade Temple - 0 QP 12/13/13 - Bearicus 4000 - 4 QP 12/21/13 - Ichi and Nii - 4 QP 1/6/14 - The Letter - 2 QP, 2000 ryo 1/8/14 - Proposal note! - 2000 ryo 1/12/14 - SUPER ORIGINAL MISSION - 3 QP 1/17/14 - The Gem Snake! - 1 QP 1/19/14 - Shadow Brat part 1 - 4 QP 1/20/14 - Shadow Brat part 2 - 4 QP 1/24/14 - Mister Bubbles - 4 QP 1/25/14 - The Vodka Hall - 2 QP, 2000 ryo 2/2/14 - Night Tyrant - 3 QP, 2000 ryo 2/7/14 - ephy mission recap 4ever pending - 4 QP '''A-Rank ' 10/21/13 - More Treasure Hunting! - 3 QP 10/22/13 - Bandit cave, A.K.A Fort Kickass - 4 QP 11/3/13 - Discovering the Synod - 4 QP 11/9/13 - Tablet of Spiders - 4 QP 11/10/13 - Entropy - 4 QP 12/7/13 - Seeking a Legend - 4 QP 12/14/13 - Opium - 4 QP 12/28/13 - Asumizu went missing? - 4 QP 'B-Rank ' 9/30/13 - Medical Killers - 4 QP 10/4/13 - Killing da Cannibals - 3 QP 10/5/13 - Real Cannibal - 4 QP 10/11/13 - Snipe Hunting! - 4 QP 10/17/13 - Treasure Hunt - 2000 ryo 11/3/13 - Captain Squigglybeard - 3 QP 11/11/13 - Evil Gypsies - 3 QP 11/18/13 - Brucey - 3 QP 'C-Rank ' 'D-Rank ' 'Raids ' 11/2/13 - TH3SP00K13STR41D - 4 QP 'PvP ' 10/21/13 Shananagins and Gin (Tibs vs Group) - 2 QP 'Other ' 9/20/13 - Enter the Tanyu! - 1 QP 9/21/13 - Another village - 1 QP 9/22/13 - Resort Town - 1 QP 9/23/13 - Training for the Chunin Exams - 1 QP 9/24/13 - Sessho takes lead! - 1 QP 9/25/13 - Marketplace - 1 QP 9/26/13 - Avoiding Cannibals - 0 QP, 500 ryo 9/26/13 - Now it's time... - 0 QP, 500 ryo 9/27/13 - Sessho is Lost - 1 QP 9/29/13 - Oh Bother! - 1 QP 9/30/13 - Going to Market - 1 QP 10/7-8/13 - Oh noes - 2 QP for 2 days 10/9/13 - Helping a Friend 0 QP, 500 ryo 10/11/13 - Bonfire - 1 QP 10/13/13 - Lost - 1 QP 10/14/13 - Fishing - 1 QP 10/15 - 10/16/13 - Uzumaki Camp Visit - 2 QP 10/18/13 - Moping - 1 QP 10/19/13 - Sessho has failed - 1 QP 10/20/13 - Sightseeing - 1 QP 10/24/13 - Red Hurrr Everywurrrr - 0 QP, 500 ryo 10/25/13 - The House! - 1 QP 10/27/13 - Adrift - 1 QP 10/28/13 - Fresh Remedies - 1 QP 10/29/13 - Chillaxin' - 1 QP 10/31/13 - Grand Masquerade - 1 QP 11/4/13 - Find a Sealer! - 1 QP, 1500 ryo 11/9/13 - Walking around the Uzu Camp - 1 QP 11/10/13 - Drinks and Food - 500 ryo 11/15/13 - Calm Before the Hunt - 1 QP 11/17/13 - Celebration - 1 QP 11/19-20/13 - Uh ohs - 1 QP, 1000 ryo 11/22/13 - Nothing to Do - 1 QP 11/24/13 - Preparations - 1 QP 11/29/13 - Finally There - 1 QP 12/2/13 - Celebrations at HQ - 1 QP 12/7/13 - Laying Around - 1 QP 12/8/13 - At the Dojo - 1 QP 12/9/13 - A Hunting we Shall Go! - 1 QP 12/11/13 - Traveling in Bird Country - 1 QP 12/13/13 - Hunting in the River Country - 1 QP 12/14/13 - What Happened - 1 QP 12/15/13 - The Barkeep - 1 QP 12/18/13 - The Ultimate Relaxation - 1 QP 12/20/13 - Onward to the Land of Bears - 1 QP 12/21/13 - Searhing for our Friend - 1 QP 12/22/13 - Marketplace - 1 QP 12/23-24/13 - Midnight Surprise Training - 2 QP 12/24-26/13 - Kotsaru - 1 QP, 1500 ryo 12/28/13 - The Eight Episode: Scouting on the Beach - 1 QP 12/30/13 - The Trees - 1 QP 1/3/14 - Intervention - 1 QP 1/5/13 - Rave with Tanyu - 1 QP 1/10-13/14 - Kant Tired Need Drinkage - 1500 ryo 1/16/14 - Preparations in the Sake Hall - 500 ryo 1/25/14 - The Psychiatrists Office - 500 ryo 2/9-2/10/14 - A New Look, a New Weapon - 2 QP '''Development 12/11/13 - Training Interlude - 0 QP, 500 ryo Overseen 9/23/13 - Konoha Prisoner Rescue - 3 QP 9/26/13 - Konoha Team 2 Mission - 3 QP 9/26/13 - The Troubled Village - 0 QP, 1000 ryo 9/27/13 - The Cult Exposed - 3 QP 9/30/13 - The Secret Swordsman - 2 QP 10/2/13 - Tainted Love - 0 QP, 1000 ryo 10/7/13 - Underground Maze - 3 QP 10/14/13 - Escort Izubuu - 3 QP 10/24/13 - Guard Detail - 0 QP, 1000 ryo 10/25/13 - Fight Night 10/25 - 1 QP 10/28/13 - Hostage Recovery - 3 QP 10/30/13 - Stopping a Traitor - 3 QP 11/4/13 - Enter the Puppeteer - 0 QP, 1500 ryo 11/6/13 - Small Town Bully - 0 QP, 1500 ryo 11/13/13 - The Last Treasured Tool - 0 QP, 1500 ryo 11/20/13 - Cult of Summoners - 2 QP, 1500 ryo 11/22/13 - The Monk's Request - 3 QP 11/25/13 - Secret Burial Ground - 3 QP 12/1/13 - Teamwork Retreat - 3 QP 12/2/13 - Reporting Station - 1 QP 12/4/13 - Reporting Station Part 2 - 2 QP, 1500 ryo 12/9/13 - Finding the Girl - 3 QP 12/12/13 - The Corrupted Pack - 1 QP, 1000 ryo 12/22/13 - Into the Arena - 2 QP 12/30/13 - Frosty Scuffle - 4 QP 1/1/14 - Insurrection Foiled - 2 QP, 1500 ryo 1/3/14 - In the Caves - 4 QP 1/5/14 - Dark Chakra - 4 QP 1/10/14 - Mountain Base - 4 QP 1/12/14 - Bandit Problems - 4 QP 1/17/14 - The Fortress - 4 QP 1/24/14 - Top Secret Explorations - 2 QP 1/25/14 - Digging up the Past - 4 QP 1/31/14 - The Lost Tribe - 4 QP 2/1/14 - The Holy Squid Relic - 1 QP 2/1/14 - Into the Dark - 4 QP 2/8/14 - Arko the Fearsome - 2 QP 2/9/14 - Parnavelas the Weasel - 2 QP 2/12/14 - Crimson General - 2 QP Relationships Sessho-seki - He's a weirdo, but he is Tanyu's traveling buddy and her super best friend. Been through a lot with Nen and Tanyu, but now he's just being an angsty bastardy jerk-face. >:( Nenshou Natsuin - Ex-boyfriend, and current Hokage. They used to have fun killing cannibals, drinking sakes, and hunting. They owned a Sake Hall together, but since they broke up it is now Tanyu's. Asumizu & Kai - A pair of brothers that Tanyu has gone on several missions with. They're friendly and nice, and Tanyu generally enjoys their company, but she finds them to be kind of sticks in the mud. Especially Kai (who really needs to grow a pair). Eiji - Sessho and Tanyu found this little cutie and decided to adopt him. He's their son now! Gaaran Hyuga - He started as a friend of both Tanyu and Nen and now he's the bartender of the sake hall. Mrokeii Uzumaki - A distant relative who might also be a student of Nen's, Tanyu isn't too sure. Okami Uchiha - Sessho's sensei (and occasional purchaser of food). Smarter than Tanyu and Sessho, obviously. Ryuu Uzumaki - Grabby and bossy. A complete jerk-face. Tiburan Momochi - Sensei? Maybe. He tried to propose to Tanyu with an explosive ring and he's a pervert. They kind of made up and then Tanyu announced that he is her swordmaestro sensei. Except he's really bad at it. Now they're good friends who enjoy partying, drinking, and going to raves. Kantaro-sama - Tanyu's great idol, who is unfortunately engaged to a demon woman. Tanyu will fix this! Shinkirō Gami - Sessho's slightly cute friend who is good at fixing hangovers. Seems to also like alcohol and food. Susamo - One of Tanyu's bestest friends ever. He has a cool tail and ears. ^_^ Rikukara Suzuki - Another friend from Tanyu's travels. He feeds her on occasion. Shinji Uchiha - Another friend who has fed her. And he has his own village! He might be a pervert though. No wait, he's a lying pervert and he might be a cannibal. Not a friend after all. :/ Haydon Saaht - Friend with a winery and a fancy house who is also a good hunter and drinker. Samara Tanaka - Generous giver of delicious food. 'History and Story' Tanyū grew up in the underground city of Uzushio, the hidden city of the Uzumaki clan. When the Uzumakis decided to emerge into the world and direct their efforts towards liberating Amegakure from the Oni, she joined in. Her main goal is to bring glory and fame to the Uzumaki clan, but sometimes her secondary goal, to explore the vast world that she's heard only rumors and tales about before, gets in the way of that. As she set out on her travels to see the 'outside world' she met Sessho-seki. The two shared many interests and began traveling together to see as much of the world as they could. They soon had an encounter with cannibals, which has since shaped their priorities - their new goal is to eliminate this grave threat to the world. During their travels they have met and made many other friends, such as Susamo, who is their other best friend and part-time traveling companion. Some time later she met Nen on a mission and became interested in him. And then they ended up becoming a couple through some hardships largely triggered by Sessho. They also started up a sake hall and regularly go hunting together so they can throw feasts for all their friends. Category:Character